Just Hold Me
by kellyjo562
Summary: Before Blaine and Kurt are about to go to college on other sides of the country, Kurt ends it because he can't handle a long distance relationship. Five years later Blaine moves to New York with Santana but they didn't move there alone. This summary is crap and the title is a Maria Mena song.


A/N: This is a reboot of my story Miss Your Love. I hope you guys like it. I don't own anything. Believe me if I did Blaine and Santana would have the best broship on the show and… well ever really.  
PS: Just so you know Blaine's in the same grade as Santana and Kurt.  
PSS: There is no Cooper in this universe. It just works better if he's an only child.

_**Chapter 1/Prologue Type of Thing**_

August 17th, 2012, the night that Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel broke up, was respectively one of the worst nights of both of their lives. Most would think a thing like distance wouldn't have been able to break them, considering that they had gone through so much together. But what was always different with all of those situations and a 3000-mile distance was that at most they were a 2-hour drive from each other, not a 5 to 6 hour plane ride. And instead of using the Courage that had gotten them to their highest of highs guide them; fear took charge instead. Kurt's fear that he wouldn't be able to deal with not actually seeing Blaine for months at a time; and Blaine's fear that his love wasn't enough for anyone, especially, Kurt's. And it was these fears that lead them to the event that took place on August 17th, 2012. The only day that Blaine can say he felt the same amount of sadness was on November 14th, 2011 his 18th birthday when his mother and father unceremoniously kicked him out and cut him off financially.

_**8/17/12**_

_**The Night Kurt Hummel Broke Blaine Anderson's heart**_

_Blaine was sitting on the edge of his bed opening and closing the box that held the ring he was giving to Kurt that night, he continued to do this repeatedly until he heard Santana say, "Holy shit Anderson, if you don't stop doing that I will set fire to whatever hair gel you have left." Blaine looked up and glared at his best friend, "If you do that I'll have to tell all the pretty girls in LA about a certain stuffed Elephant that lives in our apartment. And we wouldn't want that would we Ms. Lopez?" Santana glared back at him, "Fuck you Anderson, you're just jealous that I love Mr. Hopper more than you." _

_He smirked at her and said, "Yeah for some reason I think you might love me a little more considering you convinced your parents to let me live with you." Santana rolled her eyes and said, "Please, you've basically been their adopted son since we were five years old." Blaine smiled and then looked down at the box in his hand and heard his best friend say, "You two are going to be fine." He smiled at her and said, "Thanks."_

* * *

_Both Kurt and Blaine knew that no matter what Kurt was always going to New York. And the plan was always for them to face the Big Apple together. In fact the only two reasons that Blaine sent out an application to USC was because, Santana had applied there as well so he knew he wouldn't be 100% alone out there, but the main reason being was that Ms. Pilsbury had told him that their scouters were very interested in him for their music program and that they might even give him a full ride. And in his current financial he couldn't say no to a school willing to take care of everything for him._

_He told Kurt about the application but neither of them really thought about it because Blaine had been applying to a lot of schools, mostly in New York. But as the letters began to come in any school that accepted him wasn't offering him anything even close to enough money to help him out. And local, LBGT, and music scholarships would only get him by so far. Essentially Blaine was screwed._

_And then a miracle in the form of a USC envelope came into Blaine's life. They were offering him a full ride. It was all that Blaine could hope for, everything was perfect except that it wasn't an NYU envelope. _

_After many discussions, fights, and tears they both agreed that they would do long distance because they thought they were strong enough to handle it._

* * *

_Blaine drove the car that Burt had lent him to Kurt's house for the last time before he had to leave for USC. He walked into the Hudson-Hummel house with a bouquet of Kurt's favorite flowers, Calla Lilies. He walked straight up the stairs and taking the path he knew so well into Kurt's room. _

_Blaine figured Kurt would surprise him with some form of extravagant set up, as Kurt was one to do. 'Little does Kurt know that I have a surprise for him too,' Blaine thought to himself._ _So when Blaine opened the door, he was shocked to see the one person that Blaine loved more than anything in the world with red eyes, tears still running down his face, sitting on the bed he couldn't help but feel like the biggest piece of shit for knowing he was at least somewhat a cause of this pain. _

_Blaine dropped the flowers and ran to Kurt and held him. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and asked, "Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt blinked back a few tears and looked back at Blaine, "I can't do this. I can't be with you and not be able to see you outside of a computer screen for months at a time." Blaine looked at him, "Kurt, come on I know this is scary. Hell I'm terrified but the reason I know we'll be able to get through this because we love each other and we know this separation is only temporary." Kurt began to cry again, "It won't work Blaine! Even if we lived in the same city with our respective natures we'd barely see each other. How would it work if we're on the opposite sides of the country?"_

_"Because of this," Blaine went into his pocket and took out the box, he opened it revealing a basic ring that had a design engraved into it that made it scream Kurt. After that he pulled at a cord that was around his neck that had a ring on it that looked exactly like Kurt's minus the design. _

_He looked at Kurt and said, "I've been saving all my tips from the Lima Bean, the guitar lessons, and at the garage to get these ever since I got the acceptance letter. I'm not proposing I swear. They're promise rings. They will symbolize the promise we will make to each other that we are going to be together forever. It's a promise that someday when we're ready we will actually get engaged and get married. I asked you're Dad for permission and everything." Kurt looked back and forth between the ring and him and the ring until Kurt said, "I'm so sorry Blaine, but I can't make a promise I don't think I'll be able to keep." That was what made Blaine break and he then began to cry, "Kurt please don't do this to me... Please. I won't go to California, I'll go with you to New York and we'll figure it out. Please just don't make me loose you. You're all I have left."_

_Kurt closed the box and put it into Blaine's hand. "Blaine we both know that wouldn't end well. You'll always wonder what if. And you'll always resent me deep down for keeping you away from this." He kissed Blaine's hand, "Maybe someday we'll get back together but I can't do this. Not right now. I'm so sorry Blaine. Just remember I love you." Then in a move of pure desperation Blaine kissed Kurt with as much passion as he possibly could._

_Despite Kurt giving Blaine an equal amount of passion back to Blaine, he stopped it and drifted away from Blaine's face and said, "I'm sorry but I have to say go-" Blaine stopped him by sobbing and yelling at the same time at him, "Don't you dare say that word. You promised me you would never say that word to me. And if you say that word to me it'll be over for good and we'll never have another chance." Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed him one more time, "I love you. And when you're ready to try again, you call me the minute you realize it because," Blaine pulled at the ring that was around his neck, "I'm making my promise to you." Blaine got up from the bed and went to the doorway. Kurt said to Blaine through his tears, "I love you Blaine." Blaine looked back at Kurt and sobbed, "I love you too Kurt."_

* * *

That was the last time Kurt and Blaine saw each other for the next five years. In those five years Blaine and Santana had graduated as two of the star graduates of the music program in the class of 2016 at USC. Kurt had graduated from NYU with a degree Music Business and a minor in Music; and he was as a personal assistant at Glassnote Records.

Blaine and Santana on the other hand were quickly becoming quite popular around the LA indie scene with their duo that Santana had named BS. They were getting popular enough that an up and coming music producer Colleen Klausner wanted them to come out to New York and work with them to make their first album. And after many trials and tribulations, Blaine, Santana, and Charlie moved out east to New York. …Oh right someone should probably mention that Blaine has a year and a half old daughter Charlotte "Charlie" Samantha Anderson.

A/N: So those who read the original crappy, in my opinion, version of this story the twist at the end wasn't really a surprise. But there's a lot less shitty writing now! Once again that's just my opinion. Hopefully now that I got most of the set up, other than how Blaine became a father to a child of course, done the next chapter will be longer. So… if anyone's interested in betaing this you'd be my favorite person ever. Link to my Tumblr is on my profile. Reviews are like hugs, always welcomed as long as their not done in a dickish way.


End file.
